Madge
|last_appearance = The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Paul Larson |name = Madge |title = Madge the Snub-nosed Lorry |nicknames = * Madge the Three-Wheeled Lorry |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Duncan ** Mighty Mac *North Western Railway **Thomas |basis = Scammell Scarab 6-ton lorry |power_type = Diesel |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Lorry |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = Three-wheeler |wheels = * 3 * 2 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Oliver D. North |builder(s) = Scammell Lorries Ltd. |year_built = 1964 |owner(s) = Mr. Percival }} Madge is a snub-nosed lorry with a three-wheeled cab and a flatbed. She works alongside the Skarloey Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' In Madge's first appearance, she had to take Duncan to the other side of the yards by road due to snow blocking the tracks. He teased her that she was a slow-poke because the journey was boring. So she decided to make it exciting by driving fast, skidding through the countryside. This ultimately led to them almost falling off the edge of a cliff. Luckily, they made it out safely. Later, she had to deliver cleaning supplies for Skarloey and Rheneas when they were going to lead for the Engine Rally and Country Show. She was also the first character that Thomas told about his discovery of Great Waterton. Personality What Madge lacks in elegance, she makes up for in strength and personality. She acts as a motherly figure to the narrow gauge engines, but can be playful and loves a good joke. Technical Details Basis Madge is based on a 1964 Scammell Scarab 6-ton tractor lorry. This type of lorry was very popular with British Railways. About 60 are preserved. File:Madge'sBasis.jpg|Madge's basis Livery Madge is painted green along her trailer and the bottom half of her cab, whilst the top half of her cab and her headlights are painted cream. Her outermost wheels have red hubcaps, while her central steering wheel has a black rim. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 11' - Cool Truckings and Wash Behind Your Buffers Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Music Videos * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader |-| Other Media= Books * 2009 - Madge * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines * 2014 - The Busy Engines Magazine Stories * 2007 - Slip and Slide * 2008 - Wash Behind Your Buffers! * 2009 - Luggage Lorry Voice Actors * Nanaho Katsuragi * Blanche Ravalec Audio Files Horn Trivia * Madge's Take Along, Take-n-Play and TrackMaster toys depict her with four front wheels instead of three. This may be so they would balance out (the third and forth wheels are also placed close together akin to aircraft landing gear). * Madge shares the same horn sound as Kelly. * Madge's front has been modified to accommodate her face. * Madge is the last known character created by Paul Larson before leaving the writing team. * Madge had a total of eight different facial expressions, one of which, a wincing face, was not shown on-screen. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library * Capsule Plarail References es:Madge he:מדג' ja:マージ pl:Madzia ru:Мэдж Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Road vehicles